


Traitor's Reward

by steelrunner



Series: Broken Toy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: The thing Allura hated most was how Ezor kept calling herprincessin that sardonic tone. She had never felt less like an princess, stripped naked and kneeling on a cell floor.





	Traitor's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to 'Enhanced Interrogation Techniques,' kindly prompted by an anonymous party. If you read the first fic, then you’ll probably have a better idea of how this situation came to be, but really, it’s just porn.

Allura ached. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been allowed to rest, but the bruises and marks she’d fallen asleep with had hardly gotten any better. They weren’t severe enough to call for medical attention, but the pain still echoed fully in the back of her mind whenever her sore nipples pressed against something, or she leaned forward at just the wrong angle while on her knees.

But that didn’t matter, because she was keeping her mistress happy.

Allura pulled back with one last lick, taking a moment to examine the fruits of her labor. Her mistress’s cunt was flushed and soaked with lubricant, plump navy folds shining with it. Hidden in the innermost folds was her mistress’s hole with its textured rim, and the beginning of a line of bumps that extended to the peak of her cunt. Her mistress liked it when she played with those; a few minutes of licking and sucking and nibbling while Allura pumped her fingers inside of her, and she’d be rewarded with another gush of slick her mistress would allow her to lick from the floor.

She dared a glance upwards at her mistress’s dark face, and even though her mistress couldn’t see her, she put a hand on Allura’s head as if she could, stroking her hair. With a happy sigh, Allura dived back into her task.

Behind her, the others were moving around restlessly. Distantly, Allura heard Ezor let out a bored sigh and get to her feet, strolling over to their side of the cell. “Narti,” she whined. “You’re hogging her.”

The only sound from Allura’s mistress was a soft hiss, but there was a wavering in the back of Allura’s thoughts, a little bit of her mistress’s attention lifted.

“I know her other end is free - I just wanna use her mouth. Plus, you’ve been playing with her for at least a varga.”

Another wavering moment. Allura lapped fervently at Narti’s cunt, nuzzling the wet folds. Her mistress would be close soon, she could feel it -

“Nah, I don’t mind if you take your spell off her,” Ezor said. “The struggling _is_ the fun part, after all.”

Her mistress hissed again, slower and almost - disappointed? The fingers resting atop Allura’s head tensed, then fell away, trailing through her hair. Allura pulled back in confusion, and then -

\- everything snapped back into place.

Allura gasped and scrambled back on her hands and knees, wiping at the mess of slick covering her chin. Before she could go far, Ezor caught her by the hair. “Ah, ah, ah - you’re not going anywhere, Princess.”

“Nnnn!” Allura struggled as Ezor hauled her closer by her hair, but she couldn’t quite manage to get to her feet. Eventually she gave up, panting for breath, and Ezor took the opportunity to get a tighter grip on her hair, pulling her up until she was kneeling upright.

“Hey, I thought you were playing nice from now on. You were begging so prettily earlier.”

Ironically, the thing Allura hated most was how Ezor kept calling her _princess_ in that sardonic tone. She had never felt less like an princess, stripped naked and kneeling on a cell floor. The four Galra generals were just as naked as she - vulnerable, in theory. She should have tried to take them on while they were still weaponless, or at least tried to escape. Except -

Allura looked back over to the corner of the cell, where Narti had lowered herself to sit on the floor. Her cat familiar appeared from somewhere, taking a seat on her shoulder as her three-fingered hand dipped between her thighs - watching them, surely. “Before you let her start toying with my _brain_ ,” Allura spat. Even after all the depravity she had endured - her mind still flinched from saying _enjoyed_ \- it felt nauseating to think of how natural it had felt to abase herself as some Druid-creature’s slave.

Ezor tsk’d with disappointment, and dragged Allura closer until she was at eye-level with her tentacle-like phallus. The tip of it twitched and squirmed, as if reaching for Allura. The whole smooth length of it dripped with fluid. She moved her hips to grind it against Allura’s face, but Allura flinched away.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind her. “You’ll get used to it soon enough.” Zethrid wrapped her hand across the underside of Allura’s jaw, forcing it upwards so that Ezor could rut against Allura’s face unimpeded. She let out a bark of laughter. “Not that it exactly takes mind control to make you act like a slut.”

Allura shuddered. Ezor’s self-producing lubricant had a sickly-sweet flavor to it - she’d woken up earlier with the taste of it on her tongue. Tentatively, she opened her mouth and held out her tongue so that Ezor’s tentacle could rub against it, and Ezor let out a delighted moan.

“Mmm, yes. That’s a good whore.” Ezor wrapped her hand around the base of her cock, then slid it into Allura’s mouth. It was easy to swallow around the slim shaft when Ezor pushed the full length of it inside, and Allura settled into a familiar pattern of short, interrupted breaths as Ezor started to pump in and out. How many time had Allura already serviced her, in the few days she had been a prisoner? How many times with her hands, or her cunt, or her ass…

 _What a pathetic princess._ Her cunt, still neglected, slowly grew wetter as she concentrated on licking the underside of Ezor’s cock and swallowing down her pre-come. _Maybe you really are a slut._

She flinched again, though, when Zethrid’s hands wandered down from her neck to her bruised breasts. This time, she contented herself with a few gropes before cruelly pinching Allura’s nipples. Allura shivered in mixed arousal and pain.

“You know, I’m really proud of how we’ve trained her mouth. Remember how much she gagged the first time I made her go down on me?” Ezor patted Allura’s cheek with a mocking smile. “And now she’s practically taking me down her throat all on her own.”

Zethrid made a sound of agreement. “She’s gotten better, that’s for sure.” Allura could all but hear the vicious smile in her voice. “Wanna give her a challenge?”

Ezor just grinned in response, obvious permission. Zethrid came around from behind Allura to stand next to her fellow general. She was already half-hard. With one last grind of her hips and a satisfied sigh, Ezor pulled out, leaving a trail of lubricant dripping behind it. She guided Allura’s head over to Zethrid’s cock, waiting until Allura took the tip of its bumpy length into her mouth.

A thrill went down Allura’s spine as Zethrid’s cock swelled up in her mouth. She kept sucking at her sloppily until Zethrid lost patience and shoved her hips forward, forcing herself down Allura’s throat. Allura choked around it, but she tried to relax her throat and didn’t fight. Zethrid pumped her cock in and out a few times, but then pulled out and gestured to Ezor. Allura was more ready when Ezor repeated the same procedure, then handed her back off to Zethrid with a cheerful, “Your turn.”

Instead of moving herself, Zethrid grabbed Allura’s hair and pulled her all the way onto her cock, until Allura’s nose pressed against her groin for a few breathless, eye-watering moments. Then back to Ezor, and as soon as she pulled out Zethrid pushed back in. Again and again, Allura tried to take their cocks fully, not able to do anything but move with the hands yanking her back and forth and let herself be used. _Used like a worthless toy, because they know all you’ll do is gag and ask for more -_

When they finally shoved her back, Allura almost collapsed, coughing in between her gasps for breath. Drool and pre-come had dribbled from her mouth and down her chin, splattering on the floor. The taste and smell of them was all that filled her senses; there was still a string of spit connecting her lips to Zethrid’s cock, mere inches from her face…

Allura tried to speak, but the words turned into a cough. “What was that, Princess?” Ezor said, voice bright with false sweetness. “Do you want a break?”

“P-please…” Allura managed to get out. She spread her knees apart, and a line of slick slowly dripped from her cunt onto the floor. “P-please, touch me.”

She had never seen Ezor look more delighted. “Oh, _happily_ ,” she purred. “Hey Acxa, you wanna come over here? Bring that toy you wanted to try out.”

The fourth general, Acxa, had been also been sitting against the wall of the cell, presumably watching like Narti. She didn’t have a cock like Ezor or Zethrid, but when Allura snuck a look over at her, she was strapping some contraption around her hips; one that spotted an enormous black plastic cock, easily as long as Zethrid’s and almost as thick as Allura’s fist.

Zethrid noticed her looking and grinned. “Scared, huh? I think we all know you’re loose enough to take that by now.”

Allura looked down as Acxa walked over to them, toy now fully attached to its harness, and knelt down behind Allura. Her pulse quickened.

“You heard what she asked for, right?” Ezor leaned over and grabbed at Allura’s ass, spreading it open. “She didn’t specify _where_ she wanted to be touched, though…”

Acxa snorted. “I think I can tell where she wants it.”

Ezor pouted. “Awww, you’re so boring.”

“I like challenges.” Acxa moved between Allura’s legs, positioning herself so that the thick head of the toy was nestled against Allura’s cunt. “It’s not a challenge when she’s begging for it.”

The toy’s tip rubbed teasingly against Allura, just barely easing her wet folds open for it. When it bumped directly against Allura’s hole, she clenched down instinctively, letting out a small whimper.

“See? Look at that.” Acxa slapped Allura’s ass. “Sit down on it and stop wasting our time.”

Even after taking Zethrid’s massive length so many times, there was something equally foreboding about slowly lowering herself onto the fake cock as it split her open The stretch made Allura twinge with pain as the head popped inside her, but it was like she couldn’t help herself, forcing her hips backwards as the irresistibly thick length filled her. It felt so, so _good_ to have something back inside her. Allura was shivering when she finally reached the base, stuffed so full she could barely squeeze down. And she’d asked for it. Begged for it, because she’d wanted her captors to pay attention to her in the way they’d conditioned her to crave. They couldn’t have enslaved her more thoroughly if they’d used a collar and chains.

With a bored sigh, Acxa shoved a hand between Allura’s thighs, flicking her clit. Allura yelped, trying to squirm away, and Acxa yanked her back onto the toy, slamming her hips up so they smacked against Allura’s. The heavy thrust knocked the breath from Allura, resonating so deeply that she felt it in her belly. And when Acxa thrust again, she couldn’t stop herself from slipping into orgasm, her eyes rolling back and thighs shaking.

When her thoughts cleared, it was to the sound of Acxa’s laughter. “Well, whore?” Ezor said, looking smug. Allura obediently opened her mouth wide as she and Zethrid crowded in, even wider when they pushed the heads of both their cocks in this time, stretching her lips. “You got what you wanted. Now you have to work for it.”

===

When Allura came to, she was lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. There was come drying on her face and chest, and more of her own slick spread across her ass and thighs. When she tried to squeeze her thighs shut, a flash of pain prevented it, and she whimpered. She’d come so many times. Acxa had forced her to, slapping and pinching her clit while she screamed around Zethrid’s cock…

There were footsteps nearby; one set big, and one very small. There was the sound of something scaled dragging on the floor.

Allura tensed, mind flickering with unformed fear - and then, abruptly, it vanished. All her thoughts and all her worries washed away, replaced with a bright and eager need. She relaxed, and lifted her head as her mistress appeared above her, then sat down so that her thighs were on either side of Allura’s head.

She didn’t have anything to worry about. She was a good slave.


End file.
